At present, the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication system protocol regulates that an access time-slot comprises the length of an access message prefix (PAM_SZ) and the length of an access message body (MAX_CAP_SZ), wherein the parameter MAX_CAP_SZ and the parameter PAM_SZ are transmitted by a base station to a terminal via an air interface message. The structural schematic diagram of the access time-slot is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the length of the access time-slot is the sum value of (1+PAM_SZ) and (3+MAX_CAP_SZ), and the unit of the sum value is frame. The access time-slot is embodied in time as the product of the length of the access time-slot and 20 milliseconds (ms). The time length for a terminal accessing a CDMA system mainly depends upon the access time-slot. The process of that the terminal accesses to the CDMA systems is as follows.
101, the terminal judges whether the access time-slot is aligned, if it is determined to be yes, 102 is performed.
102, the terminal transmits an access message prefix, i.e., after the access time-slot is aligned, the terminal transmits the access message prefix to the base station.
103, the terminal transmits an access message body.
After the access message prefix has been transmitted, the terminal constructs the access message body according to the configured value of the parameter MAX_CAP_SZ, and transmits the constructed access message body to the base station.
However, since the length of the access message body is the uniformly configured value of the parameter MAX_CAP_SZ, and the configured value of the parameter MAX_CAP_SZ is greater than the length of the actual access message body of the access message, the access time-slot becomes greater, and the number of the terminals accessed per unit of time becomes smaller, which results in a waste of an access channel.